The Final War?
by JennaBA
Summary: The Shinigami Dispatch Society has called upon the DWMA to help them get their hands on Sebastian and Ciel. Meanwhile, Soul and Maka just started a relationship together, and Elizabeth and Ciel might be starting a whole new way of life together. This story takes place after Ciel became a demon and after Maka defeated Kishin Asura. Rated T for minor language and fighting scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Maka woke up shaking in the middle of the night.

She climbed out of bed and went into the living room. She sat on the couch, holding her head down between her knees.

_Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Soul is still alive. He's sleeping in just the other room._ Just to be sure, she got up and crept up to his door and peeked inside. Sure enough, he was sleeping in his bed. Maka felt as if a hundred tons of weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She let out some air she didn't know she was holding as she sat back down in her spot and hung her head once more. _His scar._ How could she forget that a wound that bad has left a scar? _He still has to get it checked, and that is all my fault._

"Stupid. Weak. Stupid. Weak. Stupid. Weak," She repeated to herself quietly.

Maka heard a sound and looked up with teary eyes.

Soul was standing over her and was looking down at her. He wiped away a tear from her eye and knelt down in front of her. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

Maka moved her eyes away quickly and found herself looking at Soul's scar across his chest and teared up even more. _How could I let him jump in front of me when I was the weak one?_ _I should have been the one who got injured or killed. I don't deserve him as a partner. _She started full out crying and didn't care that Soul was witnessing it.

"Maka, what is it?" Soul whispered.

"A-another nightmare. I-I'll be o-okay." She sobbed as she put her head down.

"That was months ago Maka." Soul pulled her into his arms, bringing her into a comforting hug. "I'm alright. It's just a scar."

"No!" She cried. "It's not just a scar! It means I'm not good enough to be your partner! It means that I'm stupid! You shouldn't have leapt in between Crona and I! She should have killed me!"

Soul saddened at the thought of Maka dying when he could have protected her._ Why would I leave the most amazing girl I've ever known to die?_

"You saved the world because you're brave." He said softly. "Crona is now in the DWMA because of you. It was an accident anyway. Anyway, I'm supposed to protect my meister."

She was silent for a moment, thinking through what he had said. "You love Crona, don't you?" Maka cried as she hugged him tighter.

_She thinks I love Crona? That is so not cool_. Now he was starting to cry because Maka was so upset. That is not cool either. He needs to stay strong for her. Maka only had one weakness; her friends. Maka felt tears that couldn't possibly be hers drop onto her back. She pulled away from the hug to see if he was crying now.

Soul dipped his head down. _Maka noticed I was crying. Not cool._

"You don't listen to anything I say, don't you?" He said quietly.

"Soul..." Maka looked at his sad, distraught eyes.

"You idiot. You think I love Crona."

He looked up into Maka's eyes.

"Soul, I've seen you around her more and more often." Maka cried. "You like her admit it. It's alright if-"

"No! I don't! I really don't like her Maka!" Soul said angrily. "You never catch a hint! Crona and I won't ever happen!"

Maka was surprised. She was expecting him to be cooler about it. But then again, maybe he was fed up with her attitude.

"Maka, everyone knows how I feel but you," He said with a bit of a grin. "And to be honest, that is kinda not cool."

"Then tell me how you feel!" Maka cried. "I'm tired of people thinking that they can't handle things!"

He smiled a bit. Maka was confused. _Is this funny or something?_

"Okay, but can you handle it?" Soul said.

"Yes." Maka said. She knows that whoever it is, it won't be the same around her anymore.

"I would die to protect you, Maka. You're the one person in my life that I would do anything for." He said. Then Soul leaned in and kissed her.

Maka always wondered what kissing Soul would be like. She never imagined it would be like this. All her blood pumped through her faster than Death The Kid on his board.

Maka was surprised. All along she thought that he never even liked her. She hits him over the head with books all the time and calls him baka. She caused that scar. He should hate her. But instead, he likes her.

When Soul pulled away, he got up and went into the kitchen.

Maka began to blush. The more she thought _He likes me. He likes me, _the rosier her face gotten.

Soul walked back into the room with a few cookies Maka had made earlier and a glass of milk.

"Soul..." Maka whispered.

"Maka…" Soul said as he put the milk and cookies in front of her and sat down beside her.

"I love you." Maka blushed even more as she said it.

"I love you too." Soul said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Soul put his head against Maka's head and they sat there like that for a while.

_I could stay like this forever._ Maka thought to herself as she took a cookie and dipped it in the milk.

"There's something that's gonna try to stop us though." Soul laughed quietly.

Maka nearly choked on her cookie and looked over to him to see his smile.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Maka smiled back.

"Spirit." Soul said as Maka leaned onto his shoulder.

_Not even her dad could stop me from loving Maka. _Soul thought as he started getting sleepy.

"Soul, I think I might fall asleep." Maka yawned.

No answer.

_Soul must've fallen asleep_ Maka thought. She fell asleep smiling because finally, Soul was all hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka woke up with a slight pain in her back.

_Why am I so sore?_ She thought as she started opening her eyes.

She looked to her left and found that she was leaning up against Soul and they were on the couch.

_Oh, so it wasn't a dream?_ Maka smiled.

Knowing that Soul loves her back made her happier than ever before, but at the same time, she was scared. Maka was scared that he'd end up just like her father.

Maka slowly untangled herself from Soul's embrace.

That's right. Soul holds on to anything nearby like a lifeline when he's asleep. Maka thought back to the time when she went to wake up Soul, and decided to try to scare him. She had crept up beside his bed and walked around to face him but then, just as she was about to scream at him, but he pulled her into a tight hug like she was a teddy bear. It had shocked her and she couldn't get out of his arms. It was a little hard explaining to Soul what happened when he finally woke up, with her still ensnared in his arms.

"Soul…" Maka said as she nudged him.

A moan came out of him so he had simply dismissed waking up for school.

"Soul, I'll make breakfast if you get up." Maka nudged him a little harder.

"You usually make breakfast though." He snickered.

"Well, today there won't be any breakfast if you don't get up." Maka said with a smile.

He lingered for a moment, but Maka knew any minute now he'd get up. So Maka left him sitting there and got herself ready.

When she was finished getting ready, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As she cooked breakfast, she thought about all the times Soul made hints. _I am so clueless sometimes. I should've caught on, right? And if everybody else knows like Soul said, the embarrassment will be awful._

She put eggs and toast onto some plates and turned around to get two glasses for milk. When she turned back around…

"It's really good, Maka" Soul said as he shovelled all the food down his throat.

"Soul!" She yelled and hit him on the head with a book.

He stopped long enough for her to sit down to eat, and then continued.

Maka chuckled a little bit. Soul looked away from his food up towards her.

"Whatya laughing at, you goof?" He grinned before gulping down his milk.

"You're such a pig," Maka laughed at him.

Soul smiled as he put down his empty glass. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head.

When Maka had finished eating,she looked at the clock.

_Oh great. _Soul thought as he rolled his eyes. _Here goes the late thing again._

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" She yelled as she rushed over to grab her bag and darted out the door.

Soul laughed to himself as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Soul, hurry!" Maka said as she waited by the door smiling.

_This is my boyfriend. _Maka thought to herself as he grabbed her hand. He closed the door behind her. _We're definitely an opposites attract type of thing._

_**Thanks everybody for the great reviews! I'm so happy! :3 this is the next chapter (duh); I hope you all like it! I wasn't planning on making another chapter, but then all my friends asked if I could make it a long story. So here I am again! This is my first story so I hope you like it! :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Makaaaaaaa!" Spirit wailed.

Maka knew he'd react like this.

He flung across the room towards her. "My darling daughter! You can't possibly be going out with that guy!" Spirit glared at Soul. "You're growing up too fast! Daddy can't take it!"

She sighed as she took out a book and hit him over the head. Spirit was frozen momentarily in the pose he was in when Maka hit him over the head, then collapsed.

Maka shouldn't have shown up holding Soul's hand. But then again, she still would've had to hit him over the head with her book. His emotions get out of control too easily.

Soul took her hand again and they walked into the school.

_This is kind of embarrassing. _Maka thought to herself as people all around immediately took notice. _No, this is extremely embarrassing!_ Maka's cheeks flushed a little as they walked down the hall to Lord Death's room. So many people watched as they held hands while walking down the suddenly quiet hall.

"Soul!" A voice boomed from above them. "So, you finally just told her?"

He dropped down in front of them, a mere foot away. Black Star had a big grin on his face.

"Maka! He didn't do anything stupid when he told you right?" He laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. But then again, you're not a big star like me!" He laughed even more. He just stood there with his eyes closed, with his head towards the roof and one arm bent over behind his head.

Tsubaki took a step out from behind him and gave Maka an apologetic smile.

"Of course I was cool. I'm the coolest guy in the school, remember?" Soul strolled past him, dragging Maka behind him like a towboat.

Maka was too embarrassed to say much, so she just pulled up beside Soul as they walked with Black Star and Tsubaki. Soul and Black Star chattered on as Tsubaki and Maka stayed quiet.

_Everybody must've known. _She thought to herself. _This is way too embarrassing. _She looked over to Soul _He seems cool. Then again he was always cool. Maybe I should just try to not be embarrassed._

"Maka?" Tsubaki said sweetly.

"Yes?" Maka said as she snapped back to reality.

"You seem out of it."

Soul and Black Star still chattered away beside them.

"Oh, I'm just tired and sore." Maka laughed awkwardly.

"Your back is sore too?" Soul suddenly joined the conversation.

"Why are your backs sore?" Tsubaki asked. _They have comfy beds, don't they?_

"The couch is uncomfortable," Soul replied and Maka blushed.

_It's only uncomfortable if you stay on it for ages. _She thought. Everything they said just got her more confused.

"Eh?" Black Star said.

Tsubaki shook her head.

"Unless you guys were on the couch for a long…" Tsubaki began, but then realised they must have been on the couch all of last night.

Black Star came to realization of a possibility of the situation.

"Did you get lucky?" Black Star blurted as he stepped out in front of them with wide eyes.

"No!" Maka said loudly. She was well aware people were watching now if they weren't before.

"Ah, it's okay! Soul I can't believe you got _her_ to do it!" He laughed.

"Black Star, I didn't." Soul just pushed him aside and continued on his way.

_ Now I'm really embarrassed. _Maka thought as she awkwardly started walking beside him.

"Maka!" Spirit wailed as he glomped her from behind. Apparently he had heard all of that conversation too.

_Great._ She thought.

Maka didn't want to deal with him here, of all places. She wiggled out of his arms and continued walking.

_I'm way too embarrassed right now… _She thought to herself.

She looked down to the ground as they walked. Soul looked over at her. Her face was bright pink.

_She's obviously embarrassed by all this attention._ He grinned. _Yup, that's my meister._

He reached over and grabbed Maka's hand. Maka looked over to Soul. He had a big smile on his face.

_How is it that when I'm like this, he can make me feel better?_ Maka thought to herself.

"Just be cool, kay?" Soul said as he looked forward again.

Maka hesitated. It's not her second nature.

"Kay." She said with a smile anyway.

They walked down the hall and into Lord Death's room.

After they defeated Kishin Asura, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty started getting special missions that only the best could go on. They're extremely challenging, but they're nothing compared to the fighting between them and Kishin Asura.

"Hello hello!" Lord Death boomed.

"They're holding hands!" Patty said loudly as she pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, so you two finally got together?" Death The Kid asked, but he really didn't have to.

"Yeah!" Black*Star boomed. "And you won't believe it but-"

"Makaaaaaaa CHOP!" Maka yelled as she slammed a book down on his head.

"Huh?" Liz looked around at other faces to see if anybody else knew what Black*Star was about to say.

"Eh he's just crazy." Soul said.

"Okay!" Lord Death said in his special voice and clapped his hands together. "Now about the mission!"

Every one directed their attention towards him, even the distressed Spirit that just walked in.

"This mission involves demons. But they're different than any kind you've ever seen before. These demons make contracts with the people. People who want revenge or something accomplished in their life calls for them. They appear before them and form the contract. The most recent issue is a Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. But they're not a normal contract. Sebastian is bound to Ciel because Ciel became a demon himself due to a long complicated story. You guys in?" Lord Death explained.

"Yes." They all said at once.


	4. Chapter 4

"We need you all to go to the Death God Dispatch Society. There you will find William T. Spears. Tell him why you are there and who you are. He has assembled a few of his fellow Shinigamis. They gather souls, like you do, but they are different and do not collect souls of demons. They have weapons that are not human. Their weapons are called Death Scythes. Do not take or ruin their glasses, they are blind without them." Lord Death says.

"Why do they collect human's souls?" Crona asks, with Ragnarok out of her back.

Everybody but Lord Death was surprised she was there. She's not necessarily a sneaky type of person, especially Ragnarok.

"Whenever a human is about to die, they follow the person and find out if that person should stay on earth longer, as in if they have any worth living still. If they think that person should live, they keep them alive. If not, they collect their soul. Each soul has a cinematic record, which plays and tries to ensnare the closest living thing in it and they too can die because of it. So be very careful. He might enlighten you more about it. Any questions?" He looks at every student.

Nobody says anything, so he sent them off on their mission.

Spirit watches as they leave the room. "Don't you think this is too complicated? If the Death God Dispatch Society can't get them, why are you sending Maka and the others?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lord Death turns to Spirit.

"Huh? Besides that the Death Gods deal with capturing the human souls and our DWMA students deal with the demons, no."

"They can learn from this, and they need this help. They are short numbered as it is. They work enough overtime as is." Lord Death says.

* * *

They had been travelling for quite some time now, and everyone was getting frustrated.

"Do you think it's going to be hard?" Crona asks.

"Only a little." Soul says as he looks over to Maka.

Maka nods. "Yeah, it won't be too tough!"

But they both know that it will be extremely hard. If these people can't even do it, then why are they here? Soul reached over and took Maka's hand.

"Enoughhhhh," Black Star groaned. "Too much mushyyyy."

"Maaakaaaaaa…." Maka says as she pulls out a book.

"Do think that's gonna hurt me?" Black Star laughs.

"CHOP!" Maka yells as she brings it down over his head.

Black Star falls over and blood comes out of the spot where she hit him.

Maka looks back at Tsubaki. Tsubaki shakes her head as she walks past Black Star. She's even had enough of his complaining. Maka thought to herself.

"WOAHHHH" Patty said as she ran up to the gate of a huge building.

"This is it, huh?" Maka said as she looks at the address.

"Ugh took long enough." Soul said as he pushes the gates open.

"Soul you shouldn't just enter!" Maka grabbed his sleeve.

"Relax; they're expecting us, right?" Soul smiled at her and continued to push the gate.

"Oooooh," Somebody said from above them.

"Huh? Who's there?" Maka said as she looked up.

She saw a lady with red hair wearing a red coat, a red… well everything, in a tree above them.

The lady showed her pointy teeth as she hopped down from the branch and landed on the other side of the gate.

"You're the new kids that came to help us huh?" She said.

"Um, miss, who are you?" Soul asked as he walked past her with Maka trailing behind him.

"Ooooohhhhh so cold and direct!" She said as she swayed back and forth. "I think I might be interested in younger men now!"

Maka and Soul turned a little pale and continued walking.

"You got some old woman that wants you!" Black Star laughed. "Wow Soul, I can't believe it! You just love old ones!"

"How rude! Are you calling me middle-aged?" The red head boomed.

"Makaaaaa….." Maka said slowly.

"Ugh, not again Maka!" Black Star complained.

"CHOP!" She yelled as she rammed the book onto his head.

Black Star fell over again.

"Hehe… good job Will would've killed me if I hurt him-" The lady began.

But a Death Scythe hit him in the back of the head before he got to finish.

"Grell, I thought I told you that you can't hurt these kids!" A tall man with black hair, black glasses, and a black suit said.

"Wahhhh?" Grell said as she sat up. "But Will~ It was her fault!"

Will shook his head and pushed up his glasses with his Death Scythe.

"You all must be those kids that Lord Death sent us." He said as he pulled out a book and flipped through it.

"Yes." Tsubaki said quietly and politely.

"Will~" Grell pouted.

"Please ignore this disgusting man." Will said as he hit him in the stomach with his Death Scythe again.

"WAHHHH?" Everybody said at once.

"She's a man?!" Crona asked.

"Will~ don't call a maiden a man!" Grell pouted again.

"I don't know how to deal with this! It's too confusing!" Crona was having a breakdown again.

Will sighed as he got to the right page. "He's a man, alright? He just wishes he was a girl so all the guys he likes will be attracted to him."

Grell got up and hugged his arm. "Will~ You're sooooo cold! Ahhhhhnnn I love it!"

Will shook his arm to try to get the baka off his arm.

"Come on Will, please just spend one night with me like Sebas-chan did!" He held on even tighter.

Will blushed a little and hit him over the head. Grell fell to the ground, somewhat unconscious.

Everybody else was just watching what was happening, they were all confused by the events that were unfolding.

"Let's continue." Will said with a straight face as he looked into the book again. "I'm William T. Spears, and I am not that disgusting creature's lover."

Black Star laughed. "It sounds like we're at an intervention."

William hit him over the head with his Death Scythe. "Stop laughing. This is serious."

Maka shot Black Star a look.

"That was Grell Sutcliff. His job is in the Soul Reaping department, but his real job description should be the department of 'Just here to annoy William T. Spears and work overtime.'" He said, clearly frustrated with the mess of red lying on the ground.

"And, I know who all of you are. Maka Albarn;" He says as he looks at the page with a picture of her on it and a description of her. "A Meister and a Weapon, can wield herself. Defeated Kishin Asura with 'Bravery.'"

Soul looked over at Maka. Maka didn't tell him that she is a weapon, and on top of that can wield herself, no partner was needed. Maka turned her head away from him a little.

"Soul Eater Evans;" William continued as he turned to a different page. "Maka Albarn's weapon. Black blood in system. Contributed to the defeat of the Kishin Asura. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa; A weapon. Has five different forms. Contributed to the defeat of the Kishin Asura. Black Star; Meister of Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Parents were part of Star Clan. Contributed to the defeat of the Kishin Asura. Crona Gorgan; Daughter of Medusa Grogan. A meister. has the Demon Sword that resides within blood named Ragnarok. Has black blood in system. Contributed to the defeat of Kishin Asura. About to become a Kishin before Maka Albarn stopped her. Ragnarok; the Demon Sword that is Crona Gorgan's weapon. Was about to become a Kishin with his partner. Contributed to defeat of Kishin Asura. Maka Albarn cleansed his soul so he can no longer devour Crona's soul due to uneven wavelengths. Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, weapons that look the same. Both can be meisters. Their Meister is Death The Kid. Abandoned on streets as children and lived by being muggers. Death The Kid; Lord Death's son. Almost invincible because of great powers. Obsessed with symmetry, therefore he refuses to fight if there is only one of his weapons. Three lines on hair that when connected, he will become a fully mature Death God and take Lord Death's place, but Lord Death will die when it happens. Contributed to the defeat of Kishin Asura."

Everybody was shocked. He knew so much about them all.

"And there's so much more I know also." He said as he turned away. "Shall we start on the mission then?"

* * *

Thank you and please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

"My Lord," Sebastian knelt in front of me.

"What is it now, Sebastian?" I say as I sip my tea.

"I know you miss her." He said as he fixed a shoelace of mine.

I ignore him and keep sipping my tea.

"If you really want to, you could go see her. She'd be delighted to see you."

I look him in the eye.

"Even if I wanted to, her mother might put a sword through me!" It suddenly turned into a yell, which startled Sebastian since I'm always collected on the subject.

I look back at my tea cup and sigh.

"She herself might put a sword through me." I look into the tea. "It was unacceptable leaving her. I know it hurt her, the thought of an event like-" I hesitate and gather myself, "before where people think I'm dead happens. Think of it this time. She's going to be worse."

Sebastian makes me direct my attention to him by pulling my chin up so I'm forced to show my mixed emotions to him.

"I agree that she is hurt more this time, but she misses you." Sebastian said as I pulled out of his grasp. "She wanted to have a life with you. She might understand if you tell her-"

"That I'm a demon?!" I yell as I stand up. "Yes, because she'll still love me even though I'm a soul eating monster!"

"Bochan, she will love you no matter what. You're her perfect match."

"It doesn't matter." I say as I sit back down. "Go do something. Clean. Anything."

I wave a hand to shoo him.

He stands and looks down at me.

I look into my tea cup and attempt to not look weak.

"I said go. And that's an order." I say as I turn my chair to face the window.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said with a bow.

"And we must leave again soon." I add before he walks away.

When the door closes, I look out the window and sigh. I really do miss her. It's one of those rare occasions where I'm afraid. Before I didn't know why, but now I do. I'm scared of rejection. The only way I'd be able to love her properly is if I wasn't pretending to be dead because now that I'm a demon I'll be able to protect her, or if she was a demon too.

I shake my head at the thought. I will never do that to her. She's too prim and proper for this life, even if she killed zombies before. This life does not suit her though.

I sip from my tea again and bring back memories. Memories that bring me pain because I miss making memories with her, surprisingly. Like the time she decided to have a ball and bought me an outfit, she also hung Grell. What a swell decision. I wish I only knew Grell was going to kill Madame Red and be such a pain.

I find myself starting to get tears in my eyes. As long as no one else finds out, it should be fine.

I forget the last time I've cried. I never did cry much. I look out the window at the flowers that are starting to bloom again. My vision starts blurring because of my tears. I wonder if Lizzy ever really knew how I cared about her, how I wanted to have her around constantly. But I never could show how much I loved her. If I did, an enemy of mine could pin-point her and hurt her to get to me.

She's probably waking up about now. I wonder how well she slept. Is she not over me yet? It's been a long time since I 'died' but I haven't counted. It feels like it's been an eternity during just the first week.

I set down my empty tea cup and wipe my eyes. I was known for how tough I am, not for being weak. I had a heart of stone.

There's a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I say as I turn my chair around to face the door.

"My Lord, we are ready to leave." Sebastian says as he opens the door.

I sigh as I stand up. "I'll be down in a minute. Make sure we have everything we need."

"Yes, my Lord." He says as he bows and makes his leave.

Once he closes the door, I get paper and an ink pen from a cabinet and sit down in front of my desk.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I am sorry. This is not the letter you want to read._

_If you love me under any circumstances, please go to my mansion on precisely April 5th at 3pm. I will be there waiting. Please do not tell anyone the truth about why you are going._

_However, you need to be prepared. I will tell you something that might make you not love me, assuming that you still do after reading this._

_Please come._

_Sincerely, Ciel Phantomhive._

Once I'm done my letter I turn to see Sebastian at the door.

He knows. I hand the letter to him.

"Send this to Elizabeth right away." I say.

He knows I've been crying too. It's probably not hard to see, especially since he's a demon as well.

"I thought you didn't want to." He says as he takes it and grins, attempting to make me feel better I assume.

"Enough." I say harshly. "Just get it to her house, and ensure that only she reads it."

"And what about you my Lord?" He asks me as he opens the door for me.

"I will take my leave and head somewhere else," I say as I walk by him and head down the stairs.

"Alone?" He asks with a slight snicker in his voice.

"Yes. I am a demon after all," I say as I turn and face him. "Just remember now I can kill even you since I'm a demon also, so next time you say something like that, you may be very unlucky."

"Yes, I apologize bochan." Sebastian says with a bow.

I walk to the door and look at the room. I look to the area of which I first walked in and saw the bunch looking for tea through my cupboards. Just over a year ago, Madam Red was here with us in this very room, sipping her tea as if she lived with me here also. If I use my imagination, I can picture it so that Grell wasn't here also. Next time I see him, I'll ring his neck myself.

I look over to another area where Lizzy and I used to play when we were children. I try not to think about those days, it brings back all kinds of memories I don't want to remember.

I turn and close the door behind me. I begin walking down the short hallway.

I will make Lizzy happy, under any circumstances.

And that is a promise I will never break.

~~~~time lapse~~~~

*Lizzy p.o.v.*

There was a light knock at my door.

"Lady Elizabeth?" Paula said as she slowly opened the door and stepped in.

"Yes?" I said as I got up from sitting on my bed and looked to the door.

"Mr. Michaelis is here," she said softly.

A lump forms in my throat and I cannot talk for at least ten seconds.

"Yes, I'll go down in a minute." I say a little uneasily.

She hesitates by the door for a moment, but then leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

I fling myself onto my bed and look at my picture of Ciel on my bedside nightstand. I wish I could see him again so I could hug him and cry into his shoulder. He would have hesitated before hugging me back. He would have said something like "it's going to be alright," or "I'm here now, so don't worry."

I sit back up and wipe my eyes. I've been crying a lot. It's just I miss him soooooo much!

I get off my bed and walk down the stairs and see Sebastian at the bottom of the stairs.

It's something about Ciel. That's the only reason he ever comes here. The servants from Ciel's mansion come over every now and then and play games with me. They did want me to marry him.

I paste a smile on my face, something I've become very good at doing. "Good afternoon." I'd say. Then he'd reply "good afternoon Lady Elizabeth."

"Good afternoon." Sebastian greeted me as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Good afternoon Sebastian.' I say as I gestured to the library. 'Want to have some tea in the library?"

"That would be wonderful, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian smiled at me.

Once in the library, we sit down in chairs by the window. I look out the window and watch a bird land in its nest with a worm in its beak.

We exchange the usual conversation, the typical "How are you this day", and "How have your lessons been?", "How's your family?"

"Lady Elizabeth, now I need to give you something." Sebastian says to me.

I sit up a little straighter. I knew it. He had something about Ciel.

He hands me a letter. I look at him curiously. He smiles a little and gestures to me to open it.

I hesitate, but I open it anyway.

I read it and then realize that it was written today.

After I have read it four times I look up at Sebastian and try to keep from slapping him out of either pure anger or pure sadness. Anger and sadness that Ciel would have a "death" without contacting me immediately.

Is Ciel's ambition to hurt me?

* * *

******Hey everybody. Sorry it's been so long. :/ better late than never, huh? Well here's the fifth chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy it! Please review it, and tell me anything that could make it better. Thanks! Kisses, Bye!******


	6. Chapter 6

*Elizabeth P.O.V.*

"Goodnight Lady Elizabeth!" Paula says cheerfully as she jingles her bells.

"Goodnight Paula." I sigh. She always did that whenever she sensed I was sad. It made me feel like a child.

She scoots out of the door.

I sit on the edge of my bed. I still haven't decided what to do, even since it's been a long time since Sebastian came. What if he's just going to hurt me?

I walk over to my wardrobe, where I put the letter earlier and reread it.

Then I hear a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I say as I quickly and clumsily put the letter back in my wardrobe.

Paula opens the door and closes it behind her.

"Lady Elizabeth…" She says as she sits down on the end of my bed.

"Yes?" I repeat as I sit beside her.

"What did Mr. Michaelis give you?" Paula asks as she holds onto my hand.

I start getting teary. "Le-letter."

"What did it say?" Paula pulls out a handkerchief for me and I graciously accept it.

"It was written…" I cry and blow into the handkerchief. "It was written to-today."

"Today?" Paula asks in a stage of shock.

"Y-yes!" I sob.

"Well maybe it's like last time…" She pulls me into a small hug.

I get the letter from my wardrobe and hand it to her.

While she reads I blow my nose some more and try to control my breathing.

Paula has always been there for me, especially since she was the one looking after me the most. Whenever Mother and Father were busy, it would be just Edward, Paula and me. I got to see Ciel whenever I wanted to, at least before Aunt and Uncle… I can't think of that.

She hands it back to me and gathers herself for a moment.

"You love Ciel, right?" Paula asks me after a moment.

"Yes." I reply as I look at my feet.

"Well then…" She sighs.

I look up at her and wait for her answer. She usually has good advice, although she is so… How should I put it? Perky? Child-like?

She just sits there and looks down at me, with a face that is emotionless.

"So?" I ask her impatiently. "Come on, I can't decide!" With that I begin sobbing again.

"I think it's as Ciel says in the letter." She replies.

"Huh?"

"He says 'If you love me under any circumstances,' you love him like that," She smiles at me in a way that is neither sad nor happy. "Right? If you have to ask, you don't love him unconditionally." Paula replies.

"Then I have a trip tomorrow."

*Paula P.O.V.*

The thought of her leaving and likely never coming back makes me start crying. I know I'm supposed to be helping her, but I can't help it. I looked after her. She was just like a daughter. I got to watch her grow up before my eyes and had not realized until just now that she is no longer a child. She has had her fiancé "die" twice. She destroyed zombies on the cruise ship. She has done more difficult things than I ever had, and she is now eighteen.

It's time to stop acting the way I have since she was little.

"Paula… Don't cry…" Lady Elizabeth sniffs. "You'll make me cry."

I try my best to stop crying, for her sake.

"Just tell me you'll be happy." I sniff.

"I will." She promises.

I smile at her. Our faces are wet from crying so much. I pull her into my arms.

"I remember…" I begin. "When you had gotten your dress stuck on you. Nina had to cut it, and you started crying because you wouldn't let her ruin the dress." We laughed a little as I pushed back a stray hair. "You kept on crying 'No! No! It's so cute! I don't want you to ruin it. I'd rather die inside of this dress instead of it being ruined.'"

She looked up at me and smiled.

"And then we had to get Ciel from his room to convince you to let us cut it." She smiles and turns pink. "He said, 'To give your life for something you really care about, that's amazing. However, to give your life for an object, for something that can be recreated, that's not right.'"

Lady Elizabeth smiles at the memory and leans up against me.

"I can't believe how fast you two have grown up." I say as I hug her more tightly.

"It's because we were forced to grow up." She says as her smile disappears.

I frown. That is not what I want to see.

"But I guess that's alright." She sighs.

"My Lady?" I ask.

"It's made me who I am." She looks at me with a smile. "And by the way Paula,"

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Call me Lizzy." She smiles at me.

I smile back and help her up.

"Yes, La-…" I pause. "Yes, Lizzy."

I tuck her into bed and walk to the door.

"Paula," Elizabeth says quietly.

"Yes?" I say as I turn and face her.

"I love you, like a mother."

I smile and open the door.

"I love you too, like a daughter." I say as I close the door behind me. "Lizzy."

* * *

*Elizabeth P.O.V.*

After taking a walk around the estate with Paula, I walk alone to the gate. Hopefully, no one will see me leave. Paula has agreed to cover for me and never tell anyone what happened.

I'm shocked when I reach the gate.

"Lady Elizabeth." A tall man covered in black standing by a carriage says just loud enough for me to hear.

"Mr.-" I begin, but he stops me.

"If anyone were to know I was here, it could cause trouble." Mr. Michaelis says as he offers his hand to help me into the carriage.

I nod as I take his hand and step into it. I look around the inside of the carriage. There is a screen by Mr. Michaelis' head (who has just got onto the front to coach box.) so I can talk to him.

"This was always my favorite." I mumble to myself.

"Did you say something?" Mr. Michaelis asks me.

"Oh, no. Nothing." I know he has heard me. He has very good hearing. It's scary, really.

A silence falls upon us. The only sound I hear is the horse's hooves hitting the ground. _Tap tap tap tap…_

"Mr. Michaelis…" I say.

"Lady Elizabeth, you may call me Sebastian if you want." He says kindly.

"Okay, um, Sebastian…" I look out my window. "Ciel is alive…"

He hesitates. "He is."

"Why is he doing this now?" I ask quietly.

"That's something you should ask him." He says and I hear a small puff of frustration. "Anyway, he doesn't tell me anything about how he feels. I sense it, true, but I can't get down to the root of it all the time."

I nod to myself. Then I wonder why he was frustrated. Maybe he feels like a father to Ciel, or an older brother, or… I shake my head. No, Mr. Michaelis isn't like that. At least he better not be. I glare at him through the window. He turns his head and sees me glaring and smiles a little.

"Lady Elizabeth, I feel like I am My Lord's only fatherly figure." He says. "I see myself like a father. He doesn't though."

I nod and smile a little. I decided that he isn't a threat and that he is like a friend. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Elizabeth." I say as I look back out the window.

I see him smile out of the corner of my eye, and it makes me smile a little.

"Elizabeth," He says.

"Yes?" I look at him through the window.

"We are here."

"Ehhhh!" I exclaim. How could we have gone that far in such a short amount of time?

He smiles, as if it's a secret.

"Elizabeth." I hear a voice I haven't heard since a very long time ago.

I turn towards it, and the shock of seeing him again hits me.

"Ciel." I say with a slight crack in my voice.

* * *

_So I realize that a lot of you think Crona is a boy. Crona's gender is not yet stated. Yes, there have been hints, however some hints resemble girl-like qualities and some resemble boy-like qualities. If you think of Crona as a he, then simply think of it as a genderbend. Okay, so I actually put this up in a somewhat good time frame of the last one! Yay~! *Fireworks and huge celebration* This chapter is just about how Ciel's decisions have affected Elizabeth (and Sebastian?). We learned also about Paula. I honestly did not expect Paula to come across the way I made her seem, but it makes sense. Thanks for the reviews! Please review, and don't hesitate to point out the bad parts that are poorly written, etc. Please also say something you liked about my writing, it inspires me and makes me understand what everybody is looking for and not looking for. :D _


	7. Chapter 7

*Elizabeth P.O.V*

"Elizabeth." I hear a voice I haven't heard since a very long time ago.

I turn towards it, and the shock of seeing him again hits me. I know it's been four years, but I really expected him to look so different. I always pictured him as that same little boy, with the eye patch. But now, he isn't wearing an eye patch. It's coloured oddly.

"Ciel." I say with a slight crack in my voice.

He walks to me, and I try to get my breathing right. He's only a foot away from me now and reaching towards something that Sebastian is giving him, but I just keep my eyes locked on his.

"Shall we have some tea to calm down?" He says as he puts a blanket around me.

"Yes, but what is the blanket for?" I ask shakily.

"Shock." He says simply as he holds out his elbow for me to take.

I stay quiet and take his arm.

I look around the estate as we walk inside. It looks dull and not cute at all. The servants aren't here, they must think he's dead too. I look around for Sebastian and there's no sign of him.

"Ciel…" I say and look at him, only to find he's been watching my face.

"Yes?" He replies as he locks his eyes on me.

"Where are the other servants?" I ask him.

He looks a little surprised at this question. "I had Sebastian get Agni. He kept the three of them together."

"But Mey-rin…" I say. "Wait, didn't you lose your memory?"

"Yes, but Sebastian told me what happened." Ciel looks down at his ring for a moment. "And I know how Mey-rin feels about Sebastian, and how Sebastian feels about her, but it's the very same problem I had. And I think you should know…"

We walk into the study and he gestures for me to sit. Sebastian walks in, gives us some tea, and immediately leaves.

I look him over, taking in how tall he has become. He is no longer shorter than me; in fact, he is very much taller than me. He looks almost identical to his father, the only exception is his eyes.

Ciel leans forward in his seat and clasps his hands together. I can tell he's trying to build up his courage to tell me what is happening. I can see now that Ciel wouldn't have invited me here if he didn't love me enough to do this.

"Ciel, you can tell me anything." I reach over and place my hand on his. He flinches a little, but I know it's because he's about to tell me something about his first disappearance. "I love you."

Ciel looks up at me and I see he's trying to hold back some tears. I had never seen himcry before. It was so unexpected that I couldn't process it for a few seconds. Once I had got it through my head that he was crying, I became angry. Who had caused these feelings in _my _Ciel? Whoever it was I going to kill him.

He must've seen my anger on my face because he said to me "Lizzy, it's nothing. Please stop being angry on my behalf. Revenge is something you want to take back as soon as you get it."

I stare at him. What? He had revenge on someone before?

"Does this have anything to do with your parents?" I say quietly.

Ciel doesn't answer, so I take it as a yes. I look at the gloves on my hands and focus on the colour. It's almost white but it isn't. For some reason I can't think of it.

"Cream." Ciel says. I look up at him quickly and examine his expression.

"How would _you _of all people know?" I ask softly.

"There's no way to easily answer without causing shock." Ciel replies just loud enough so I could hear.

I look into his eyes. There's pain in them. I have no idea what I'm getting myself into, but I can't help the situation.

"What is it?" I lean towards him even more.

*Ciel P.O.V.*

Elizabeth sits and looks fully fascinated by the rug on the ground directly in front of her. She has a cup of tea in her hand that she hasn't even sipped at once since we first started talking.

I lean back in my chair and try to steady my breathing.

I take my time to scan her older self to get my mind off of the silence. She's eighteen now, and technically, I'm seventeen. Her eyes are still the same beautiful big, green eyes, and her long, blonde curls remain. Otherwise, she is different. She has reached her fully grown height, 5'5". Her face is more slender, and her figure is beautifully curvy.

"Elizabeth," I say and she quickly looks up. "Say something. Anything."

She looks in my eyes and she doesn't do my request.

"At least tell me if you love me still. I don't care if I'm dead to you now, or if you don't love me, I just want to know." I look at the rug she's been staring at.

"Ciel…" Elizabeth said slowly. "I'm just trying to figure out everything you've told me."

"Why do you need to figure this out? I told you everything! Do you not believe me or something?" I yell at her, and I instantly regret it.

She looks into my eyes and I see her turn even more shocked.

"Ciel, I'm in shock!" She cries. "You would be too if the person you love told you that everything up until now was a lie!"

"What about your secret? Being a swordsman, or a swordswoman, or whatever the hell that makes you!" I feel an emotion building in me more and more. Was it pain or anger that I was feeling?

Elizabeth puts her hands up to her eyes and cries into them. I feel my heart stop for a minute from seeing her like this.

I walk to her, kneel in front of her and pry her hands away from her face. Her eyes open and she darts her eyes away from me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I guess it just hurt me that you haven't said anything and that you just sat there like a doll. You were so emotionless that I couldn't read you and it frustrated me." I apologize to her.

After a few moments she decides to look at me.

"I… I…" She stutters. "I…" She clears her throat. "I love you."

I feel relief and happiness spread over me. "I love you too."

I lean towards her and press my lips against hers. She seems shocked at first, but then kisses back. I know how badly it sounds, but I felt warm and as if the most wonderful thing in the world had just happened to me.

But really, the best thing has just happened to me. Elizabeth does love me even though I'm a _monster, a_ _demon._

I pull away and look into her green eyes. I find them staring back at me with love in them. But there's something else.

"What is it?" I ask her in a whisper.

"It's nothing…" She says but I know it isn't.

"It isn't 'nothing', I can tell. Now, you should really tell me what's on your mind."

She hesitates and stares at the rug again.

I walk back to my chair and sit. I look at her patiently, knowing that she will eventually tell me.

"You see, I'm worried. How can we make this relationship work?" I can now see that its pain in her eyes. "I want to come with you, but my family… I can't just do what you did." She looks up at me again apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand to hurt them again."

I look down at the ground now. I affected not only Elizabeth, but all of them?

She seems to sense my thoughts. "They all love you. Very much. We all miss you."

"I didn't know that I have been loved. At all." I look up at her and see surprise on her face. "I'm a very cold hearted person, Elizabeth. I was only that way to start with because I wanted to protect everyone around me, but it has taken over. It is now controlling me. I have no hope when it comes to getting it back to its normal self. It's something you would have to deal with all your life if we try to make our relationship."

"There is hope!" She yells at me as she stands up, which startles me. "There is ALWAYS hope Ciel! Also, we cannot try to make this relationship work, we WILL! I won't be without you anymore!"

She pants a little, releasing her remaining frustration.

I can't help but start to laugh a little.

She stares at me and crosses her arms over her chest, almost like she's offended. "What? What is it?"

"I apologize, but you startled me. I should have known you were going to have such an outburst because… well, I'm a demon, but I didn't." I lean forward in my seat. "That's what's so interesting about you. I can tell what other people think, but I cannot tell for you. It's a mystery."

"Well besides how tall you are, you haven't changed a bit." She says with a tad of a smile on her face. "And the obvious."

"Oh?" I say as I get up and walk to her chair again and smile back. "Well, you have changed a little, but then again, it's a great change." I wink at her and she turns a deep shade of pink.

"Alright, maybe you have changed." She looks away.

I turn her face towards mine and kiss her lips gently for a second.

"Well, we should probably figure something out, correct?"

"Yes." Elizabeth says with a nod before I walk back over to my chair and sit down.

"So how shall we get our relationship to work?"


End file.
